The invention relates to a switch for a camera, and more particularly, to such switch which is formed by a pressure sensitive conductive rubber or conductive rubber.
A camera internally housing an electrical circuit such as one associated with an electrical shutter requires a number of switches including a power switch, a battery check switch, a display operating switch which may be used in examining the result of an exposure, and an electromagnetic shutter release switch. These switches are frequently operated, and a display operating switch must be maintained depressed for an increased period of time to enable a satisfactory display function. It is essential that a camera is not subject to oscillations as a result of operating such switches. Hence, it will be seen that it is desirable to provide a switch of pushbutton type which can be operated by a light touch and which is located adjacent to the surface of a camera so as to facilitate its manual operation.
However, the prior art switch for a camera either comprises a mechanical switch or a piezo electric element which requires an increased stroke and which requires an increased force for its operation, causing difficulty in maintaining the switch depressed for an increased period of time. In addition, members which constitute the switch or its associated peripheral circuit are complex, causing an increased cost, and also require an increased space for the provision of the switch. In addition, it cannot be mounted anywhere on the surface of camera.